


5 Places the TARDIS Has Never Gone (but ought to)

by Xparrot



Category: Babylon 5, DCU, Doctor Who, Highlander: The Series, One Piece, Twin Peaks
Genre: 5 Things, Crack, Crossover, Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-26
Updated: 2007-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xparrot/pseuds/Xparrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Doctor Who crossover drabble quintet</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Places the TARDIS Has Never Gone (but ought to)

**Author's Note:**

> A crossover drabble quintet, written with the Tenth Doctor in mind, and the second has a 3rd season reference, but it's not especially rigid or spoilery. 2 and 3 were inspired by comment exchanges with [**greenlady2**](http://greenlady2.livejournal.com/) and [**littlehollyleaf**](http://littlehollyleaf.livejournal.com/), respectively.

1\. The Grand Line: Destinations

Fortunately, the TARDIS could float for a limited time.

More fortunately, the pirate ship picked them up within that thirty second limit.

Martha reconsidered when she realized what had snagged them from the waves. Or rather, who. She'd stopped arguing anatomical impossibilities ten planets back, but couldn't help but stare. It wasn't just the 'sproing!' of the boy's extended arms snapping back, but how widely his smile stretched his cheeks.

"So where're you going?" this impossible captain asked, as if expecting an answer besides the obvious 'the bottom of the sea.'

The Doctor grinned back, every bit as wide. "Everywhere!"

* * *

2\. Washington State: Rescue Mission

Martha remembers the living sun, the Doctor's voice. "_Burn with me._" The Doctor remembers, too; she can see it in his face. He hardly needs the psychic paper; the guards would've let him into the room anyway. No sane man would stand firm before that determination.

The man handcuffed to the chair throws back his head, ragged black hair whipping in his eyes, and laughs. It's high and wild and she has to turn away.

But the Doctor takes his face in his hands, looks into those mad eyes unafraid, and promises, "I will drive you from this man, BOB."

* * *

3\. Metropolis: It's Just a Suggestion

"Last of your species? No kidding, me too. My parents sent me off-world as a baby, before the planet exploded."

"That was Krypton, you said? Can't say I've heard of it."

"They didn't get out much in the universe, I guess."

"But not you! You're using your gifts to help people. Brilliant!"

A year in the city, but he still blushed like a farm boy. "Not really. I always worry someone'll recognize me. But it's hard flying in a mask."

"Easily solved—just be disguised off-duty." The Doctor took off his spectacles, handed them over. "Here, Clark, try these on."

* * *

4\. Earth's Bronze Age: New Paths and Old Friends

Cassandra was gone. He could ride out, search for her. She couldn't have yet gotten far, starving, dying, over and again.

Instead he stayed in his tent, redolent with sweat, blood, and rotting fruit. The scents of her bathing oils were already fading.

His brothers' swords clashed outside; he remained within, alone.

Then he was not.

The man's garb was foreign, but he spoke like he belonged here, not flinching from the blade pressed to his throat. "You could be so much more than this."

"You don't know me," he snarled.

"No." The stranger's eyes were absurdly trusting. "Not yet."

* * *

5\. The Last of the Babylon Stations: Ships that Pass

It's not like Garibaldi checks the passenger rosters of every docked ship. Just most of them. So he doesn't recognize the face of everyone aboard the station. Still, by the prickling on the back of his neck, this guy should've triggered some flag. It's nothing specific, just the way he dresses, the way he carries himself.

The way the Vorlon ambassador casually glides up to his blue box on the observation deck, intones, "The passing storm drives ships to safe harbor." Classic Vorlon; no surprise there.

But the guy's answering grin is. "Good to see you, too, Kosh, old boy!"


End file.
